The Chronicles
This is a list of all the stories in the Chronicles of the Triad. These books are usually split into two acts, though if some become too long they will be two seperate volumes. Please note that this is in chronological order; the release order will be different. This page will contain a short summary of each book. For the detailed plot, characters, and trivia, see the seperate page for each book. Cannoraoul In the Beginning This details the war between Neforw and Molgelthw and their forces only years after the creation of their home. The Fiendwars 1: A Hero Rising Many years after In the Beginning, the Nafilwn have rebeled and enslaved the Wnka. They rise up under the leadership of Lwhra Mw'u and fight back, as a judgement from God for the Nafilwn's disobedience and sin. The Fiendwars 2: An Age of Kings After a few years, the Wnka rise again, under Lwhra Mw'u and his brother Kw'oru. But there are forces beyond either of them that the Nafilwn must endure. Falling Skies Many generations after the Fiendwars, the Nafilwn once again rebel. As judgement, the humans rise up and begin to wipe out the Nafilwn. East Valearia War of Jarnik After the discovery of magic, many people created beings out of it. These golems were named Jarnik. They have risen up against the humans who mistreated them and kept them as slaves, waging a war against the world over the entirety of Ciledyonahii. The Dead Wars A dark power has risen from the west, threatening to snuff out all hope and light. This being, Gash-Falasyfa, fights against Lathander and Essam for the fate of the world. The Great War Many years after the Dark One's victory in The Dead Wars, he unleashes his greatest weapons and wages war on the known world. Meanwhile, a mythical sword falls into the hands of Demas who might be able to use it to save the planet. Of Blood and Vengeance A collection of short books detailing the exploits of the ten Blood Avengers. Our Final Hope After the Dark One's defeat, the lands fall into a period of chaos, later named the Time of War. With little government anywhere and anarchy raging, Demas' son fights to destroy the remnants of the Dark One's army and bring peace. The Devil's Rise Nearly a hundred years after the Time of War, emperor Nathess has come to power in Vocaria. But his second-in-command Devri has a dark past and seeks to become the most powerful mage in the world. It ends up in the hands of twenty young men and women to stop his rampage. The Heir of Shadows After The Rising Dark, Damion tracks Destroyer to Valearia again, but now he seeks to raise Falanys, the only being remaining with enough strength to ressurect the Dark One. West Valearia Earth The Artifacts: War of the Vera The early days of Earth have been dark and full of bloodshed. The Fallen have birthed the Nephilim who are working dark magics in their dark temples called Therallis. The angels, Keruvim, and Nafilwn must work together to discover what, deep in their tunnels, they're brewing...or forging. They must stop the demonspawn or they will destroy all life on Earth, bringing success for their fathers. The Artifacts: Saint and Angel A few years after the Great ransom was payed, the Church has grown steadily. But somehow the Artifact of Destruction has found its way into the hands of evil men who seek to destoy the Church and end all goodness on the planet. It is up to a saint and his guardian angel to stop them. The Artifacts: Sons of God In the postmodern era, the Nephilim and Keruvim are things of the past. But the Artifacts have been given to the hands of the last remaining in the line of Nephilim, the only one who can use them to their full extent. Meanwhile, fourteen young adults have found their lives invaded by angels and mysterious books. They are the last remaining in the lines of Keruvim, and it is up to them to stop the Artifacts from being used and the Nephilim from being rebirthed to destroy the planet. The Writings of Gerw This is a collection of short stories written by Gerw about Nafilwn and Keruvim who were famous for their exploits on Earth. Earth & Valearia The Rising Dark Nearly five hundred years after Devri's war, Damion tracks magical omens to Earth. There he finds Destroyer, who is trying to ressurect the Dark One by freeing Atma from his prison and feeding the beast enough power to bring the Dark one back to life. The battle rages across the Portal and even into the world of the The Artifacts. World on Fire The Nephilim have become more active and begin to move to Valearia. The Keruvim, Nafilwn, and angels seek to figure out what they are trying to accomplish. Meanwhile, Damion finds out that Gash-Falasyfa has been raised along with his five creations, and the "dark powers" are trying to bring all their great victories together on Valearia to destroy it and all good on Valearia before moving onto Earth and doing the same. The heroes of the two worlds work together and stop the ever-flowing tide of darkness before it's too late, but every odd is against them. Solar Eclipse A few years after World on Fire, some well-meaning businessmen on Earth start a massive war with the Eclipse Clan on Valearia. When all around him seek war, revenge, and victory, general Princeton seeks peace with a like-minded Ecliptic official, Praetore Serythuos. A Journal of a Traveller This is a collection of short stories written by an unknown Earthling man on his adventures on Valearia.